The present invention relates to a prefabricated concrete panel for building floors in civil or industrial structures.
Prefabricated reinforced-concrete components for building floors are divided into two categories: components for forming ribbed floors, i.e., with ribs on the intrados or underside of the floor, and components for forming flat floors, i.e., with a flat intrados.
Prefabricated components for forming ribbed floors generally have a transverse cross-section which is substantially T-shaped or derives from the mating of two or three T-shapes, depending on whether they have two or three ribbing wings on the intrados.
These components have the advantage of being of low manufacturing costs, but they have several problems, including low thermal and acoustic insulation, since they are made entirely of concrete, and the fact that they form floors with a ribbed intrados which can hardly ever be adopted in structures of the civil type, especially due to the considerable thickness of the ribbing.
Prefabricated components for building flat floors can in turn be divided into three categories: honeycomb components, concrete panels with a thermal insulation layer, and panels with contoured sheets of extruded polystyrene which act as a thermal insulation and provide internal ventilation of the components.
Honeycomb components are constituted by prestressed reinforced concrete panels with reinforcements which lie exclusively longitudinally and with a plurality of uniform longitudinal passages which are not connected one another and are designed to ventilate the inside of the panels, reducing the formation of condensation.
These components suffer the drawback of high thermal conductivity, ventilation which is not always sufficient to avoid temperature unevenness among the various regions of the panel, and high weight. Moreover, in these components prestressing can cause deformations of the components. With these components it is not possible to have through openings in the body of the component.
Concrete panels with a thermal insulation layer are generally constituted by a concrete body which embeds a flat sheet of foamed polystyrene being interposed between the two main faces of the panel. These panels suffer the drawback that they do not effectively oppose the formation of condensation, since they do not have an internal ventilation system.
Concrete panels with contoured sheets of extruded polystyrene are generally constituted by a concrete body having, on its face meant to be covered by the casting of the topping, contoured sheets of foamed polystyrene which form a plurality of longitudinally elongated ventilation channels which are not mutually connected.
These components suffer the drawback that they are generally not walkable before the casting of the topping has been performed and has stabilized. Moreover, the reinforcement can only be constituted by longitudinal rods in order to avoid interrupting the polystyrene which provides the ventilation channels.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the above-noted problems, by providing a prefabricated concrete panel for building floors in civil or industrial structures which allows to obtain, for the floor, a high thermal and/or acoustic insulation and effectively avoids the formation of condensation inside it.
Within this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a prefabricated panel which is self-supporting and walkable immediately after its installation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a prefabricated panel which has high mechanical strength without requiring prestressing and is therefore particularly simple and rapid to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a prefabricated panel which also achieves excellent anchoring of the casting of the topping.
Another object of the invention is to provide a panel which allows to produce floors in extremely short times without requiring the use of propping.
Another object of the invention is to provide a prefabricated panel which can be manufactured at competitive costs.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a prefabricated concrete panel for building floors in civil or industrial structures, characterized in that it comprises a concrete body with a reinforcement provided with portions which protrude from one of two larger faces of the body of the panel which constitutes extrados of a floor and are designed to be embedded in a casting of a topping of the floor, at least one first contoured sheet being provided inside the body of the panel, said sheet being made of thermally insulating material, being interposed between the two larger faces of the panel body and forming, between said two larger faces of the panel body, a ventilation chamber which is composed of a plurality of mutually connected cells.